Assassin's Creed II
Assassin's Creed II is a 2009 historical fictionaction-adventure open world stealth video gamedeveloped by Ubisoft Montreal and published byUbisoft. It is the second major installment in the Assassin's Creed series, a direct sequel to 2007's Assassin's Creed, and the first chapter in the 'Ezio trilogy'. The game was first released on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in November 2009, and was later made available onMicrosoft Windows in March 2010 and OS X in October 2010 and January 2011. Several minor game related features could be redeemed on Uplay and three downloadableexpansion packs were released on Xbox Live. The frame narrative is set in the 21st century and follows Desmond Miles as he relives the genetic memories of his ancestorEzio Auditore da Firenze. The main narrative takes place at the height of theRenaissance in Italy during the 15th and early 16th century. The player can explore Florence, Venice,Tuscany and Forlì as they guide Ezio on a quest for vengeance against those responsible for betraying his family. The primary focus is to utilize the player's combat and stealth abilities, as Desmond begins to uncover the mysteries left behind by an ancient race known as the First Civilization in the hope of ending the conflict between the Assassins and Knights Templar. Assassin's Creed II began development shortly after the release''Assassin's Creed'' using a newly updated Anvil game engine. The game received highly positive reviews from video game publications and has sold over 9 million copies as of May 2010. The PC version was met with some criticism in relation to the digital rights management system. The game spawned a follow-up, Assassin's Creed II: Discovery and a direct sequel, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Assassin's Creed II for the 116th episode of The Completionist. It was done to remind people how great the franchise used to be in the wake of the controversy surrounding Assassin's Creed Unity. Jirard gives credit to the story's writing, claiming it's more cohesive as a whole compared to the first entry. He also finds its world more immersive and relatable. The interface is also more user friendly. The music is also alright, despite not being particularly memorable. The gameplay is overall improved from the first game. The pacing is more fluid, and the game is more stable than the first. The combat is also more rewarding, and the collectables are tied to the story better. Jirard also praises the addition of swimming and the Notoriety system. Overall, he has more fun playing as Ezio than as Altaïr. However, the end of the game is a bit of a letdown for Jirard, as the final boss is a fist fight with the Pope. Jirard finds this game is more worth completing, due to the gear and weapons received for collecting everything. Trivia * During this review, Jirard states that he has no interest in doing reviews of the portable entries in the Assassin's Creed franchise, and gives Altaïr's Chronicles ''for DS a "Look At It!" rating and ''Bloodlines ''for PSP a "Donate It!" rating. * Like in the first review, Greg parodies Creed songs, namely ''Higher, Arms Wide Open, ''and ''My Sacrifice. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Finish It!